


Horny in the Hospital

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, scenes of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Longbottom, Assistant Healer in the Janus Thickey Ward is dating Hospital Administrator Dean Thomas. Little did they expect to have been horny whilst in the Hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny in the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Horny in the Hospital – Rating M  
> Summary – Neville Longbottom, Assistant Healer in the Janus Thickey Ward is dating Hospital Administrator Dean Thomas. Little did they expect to have been horny whilst in the Hospital  
> Pairings – Dean/Neville  
> Warnings – Contains slash pairing, scenes of Sexual Activity, Homophobia from a minor character  
> Challenge - Menagerie of Pairings Challenge (Dean/Neville Pairing) / Minor Pairing Challenge

** Healers Changing Rooms, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England **

** 14th August 2001 **

"Merlin, I am so bloody horny!" Dean Thomas, Hospital Administrator at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies said to his partner, Neville Longbottom, an Assistant Healer to the Healer-in-Charge of the Janus Thickey Ward.

"I know Dean. It is a right pain in the arse working my normal duty," Neville said to his lover, removing his Healer robes. "Especially as I had to do a week of sleep in duty too!"

"I know it's a pain in the arse. I mean using a sock is not as good as you taking my cock into your mouth and sucking on it as if your life depends on it." Dean replied, looking over Neville's body. "I know that you enjoy the taste of my massive cock, just pounding your mouth like a jackhammer, you just taking it."

"Yes sir." Neville said, smiling at the thought of Deans member in his mouth "I truly live for your erection pounding me."

Dean unzipped the trousers that he was wearing, dropping them and the boxer shorts that he had on onto the floor. Grabbing Neville by the shoulders, he forced his lover to go onto his knees, Neville going into his submissive role in the relationship.

Neville took Dean fully into his mouth, the erection pounding him in time with the licks that Neville gave the underside of the stiff member.

Dean saw what Neville was doing and speeded up his jackhammering, being extra careful not to make his partner suffer too much.

Unaware that he was being watched, Dean eventually released his seed into Neville's mouth, with Neville leaving several strands of Deans cum on his face and Healers shirt. Suddenly Dean looked up and saw the Healer-in-Charge of the Janus Thickey Ward, Healer Miriam Stout.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A DISCRACEFUL AND IMMORAL ACT WITHIN THIS HOSPITAL!" the elderly Healer shouted at the top of her voice. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO PACK YOUR LOCKER LONGBOTTOM. YOU ARE FIRED FROM THIS HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!"

Neville looked at his boss, upset at the attitude of his boss. How he wished his partner wasn't, at the time, horny in the Hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions of Healer Stout are not the same as my own. I am not a homophobe; in fact, I believe that all people should have the right to date any other person, no matter what sexuality they are.  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
